Vehicles such as snowmobiles are provided with endless drive tracks to enable traveling over surfaces such as snow and ice. The endless drive track is driven by the vehicle's engine via one or more sprockets that engage the endless drive track to move the drive track and thereby propel the vehicle.
In order to travel over soft-snow covered surfaces, the snowmobile needs to be as light as possible.
Also, in order to accelerate the drive track, the engine has to overcome the inertia of the drive track. Similarly, in order to decelerate the drive track, the braking system also has to overcome the inertia of the drive track. The heavier the drive track is, the more inertia needs to be overcome by the engine and braking system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to reduce the weight of the drive track.